


Dreams come True

by MarvelousHiddleston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fingerfucking, Heartbreak, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, The Tesseract (Marvel), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousHiddleston/pseuds/MarvelousHiddleston
Summary: Wenn du nach Hause von der Kinopremiere von Avengers Endgame nach Hause kommst, erwartet dich dort eine Überraschung, die du nie erwartest hast.Deutsche Version!





	Dreams come True

Es war bereits spät am Abend als du von der Premiere von Avengers: Endgame nach Hause kamst. Der Film war ein Spektakel, es war einfach nur wundervoll. Doch seit du aus dem Kino gingst schwirrte die nur eine einzige Frage im Kopf herum: Lebt Loki? Wenn ja, wohin ist er verschwunden. Du schließt die Tür zu deiner Wohnung auf, legst deine Jacke und Tasche neben deine Wohnungstür. Du gingst durch deine dunkle Wohnung, ohne dir die Mühe zu machen den Lichtschalter zu betätigen. Das einzige Licht, das du einschaltest war die Lampe neben deinem Bett. Du zogst dir dein Hemd über dein Kopf und gingst zu deiner Kommode. Dort angekommen steigst du aus deiner Hose. Du wurdest blitzartig aus deinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein lautes Klirren ertönt und etwas zu bruch ging. Du hattest keine Mitbewohner, geschweigen den ein Haustier. Du gingst so leise wie möglich aus deinem Schlafzimmer und zu deinem Wohnzimmer.  
"Verdammt! Wo zur Hölle bin ich?", hörtest du eine Stimme, die du nur allzu gut kennst. Du schaltest völlig in Gedanken das Licht an und vergaß vollkommen, dass du nur in Unterwäsche war. Grüne Augen bohren sich in sofort in deine, du trautest deinen Augen nicht.  
"Hallo Liebes", sagte Loki mit einem charmanten Lächeln. Du bemerktest, dass seine Hände gefesselt waren und er den Tessaract in den Händen hielt. Du öffnest deinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch heraus kamen nur unzusammenhängende Buchstaben.  
"Könntest du mir vielleicht damit helfen?", fragte er. Halluziniertest du? Er konnte unmöglich hier sein.  
"Ich versichere dir, du halluzinierst nicht, ich bin vollkommen echt", sagte er. Hast du das laut gesagt?  
"Ja hast du", sagte er. Loki kam auf dich zu und ließ dich zurück weichen.  
"Nun könntest du mir helfen", fragte Loki erneut und hob seine Hände mit den Fesseln an, um es zu verdeutlichen.  
"Ähm, woher weiß ich, dass du nicht sofort verschwindest oder mich tötest?", fragtest du und entschiedst dichdie Frage, wie er hier sein kann für später aufzuheben.  
"Gute Frage, damit du nicht denkst ich verschwinde, nimm das als Versicherung", sagte er und hielt dir den Tessaract hin. Du nimmst den Würfel und versuchtest nicht in Loki's Gesicht zu sehen.  
"Und nun zu deiner anderen Frage, wieso sollte ich ein solch schönes Ding wie dich töten?", fragte er und strich mit einem Finger über deinen nackten Arm, die führte dazu, dass sich über deinem Körper eine Gänsehaut ausbreitete.  
"Ähm, also was soll ich tun?", sagtest du und deutetest auf die Ketten.  
"An den Ketten bei meinen Handgenken sind Knöpfe, sie müssen gleichzeitig gedrückt werden, dann öffnen sie sich", sagte er. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und stecke seine Hände aus. Du legst den Tessaract auf dein Wohnzimmertisch und gingst wieder zu Loki. Du legtst deine Hände auf seine Handgelenke, drückst den Knopf und öffnest so die Ketten. Sie fielen mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Boden.  
"Viel besser, danke", sagte er und verwandelte seine Rüstung in ein einfache grüne Tunika und schwarze Hose.  
"Bitte", sagtest du leise.  
"Nun, was kann ich dir anbieten für deine Hilfe? Geld, Gold, Diaman-"  
"Antworten", unterbrachst du ihn.  
"Wenn es das ist was du wünschst", sagte er und du nicktest.  
"Ich werde mir nur kurz etwas überziehen“, sagtest du und wolltest in dein Schlafzimmer laufen.  
"Das wird nicht nötig sein", sagte er und innerhalb von Sekunden umgab sich ein grüner Schimmer.  
"Wie hast du...", stottertest du und sahst auf dich hinunter, ein (Y/F/C) Morgenmantel, der dir bis zur Mitte deiner Oberschenkel reichte, umgab dich.  
"Magie Liebling", sagte er lächelnd, du streicht über den samtige Stoff.  
"Ist es echt?", fragst du mir leichten Bedenken, schließlich war er der Gott des Unfugs.  
"Ja, es ist. Doch lass uns nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden", sagte er und nahm auf meiner Couch Platz. Du setzt dich auf die andere Seite, etwas weiter weg von ihm.  
"Ich beiße nicht, weißt du? Jedenfalls nicht wenn du es nicht willst", flirtete er und ließ dich erröten.  
"Du bist Fiktion, wie kannst du hier sein?", fragst du.  
"Also war meine Vermutung richtig? Ich bin in einer anderen Zeitlinie gelandet?", fragte er, du nickst, “Gut, ich denke es der Tessaract hat mich hier her geschickt"  
"Was war passiert bevor du hier her kamst?", fragst du neugierig.  
"Ich habe versucht die Erde zu übernehmen", sagte er schulterzuckend, "Es hat jedoch nicht so funktioniert wie geplant, ich wurde gefangen genommen, gerade als ich abgeführt wurde fiel mir der Tessaract in die Hände. Und wie der Zufall es wollte bin ich bei dir gelandet"  
Nachdem du noch ein paar Dinge gefragt hast, wurde es still, bevor er erneut sprach: "Waren das all deine Fragen?"  
Du nickst langsam, Loki stand auf, dass war es dann, nun würde er verschwinden. Doch in überraschend blieb er vor dir stehen und zog dich auf deine Füße. Du konnte warst so nah an ihm, dass du sein Atem auf deinem Gesicht spüren konntest.  
"Dann kann ich endlich das tun was ich dir habe Zeit tun wollte", sagte er und bevor du fragen konntest was er damit meint, prallten seine Lippen auf deine. Er zog sich an deinen Hüften näher an ihn heran und drückte seine schmerzhaft harte Erektion in deinen Bauch. Dies ließ dich aufstöhnen, Loki nutze das aus, um seine Zunge in deinen Mund zu drücken. Deine Hände wanderten ihn seine rabenschwarzen Haare, während seine Hände über deinen Körper wanderten und den Knoten an deinem Morgenmantel lösten. Er streifte es von deinen Schultern und ließ es auf die Couch fallen. Er brach den Kuss und begann dein Kinn, Hals und Schlüsselbein zu küssen und leichte Liebesbisse zu hinterlassen. Deine Hände wanderten zu dem Saum von seinem Hemd, um es über sein Kopf zu ziehen, doch stattdessen umgab ihn ein grünes Licht und ließ seine Kleidung, außer seine Boxershorts, verschwinden. Er öffnet dein BH und ließ ihn auf den Boden Fallen. Sein Mund küsst eine Spur bis zu deiner linken Brust und nahm deinen Nippel in seinen Mund. Während er an deinen Nippel saugte, massiert er deine Brust und rollte deinen Nippel zwischen seinen Fingern.  
"Mhm, Loki", stöhnst du. Er hört auf deinen Nippel zu sauge und dreht dich mit dem Rücken zu sich. Er liest erneut deinen Hals, als seine Hand über deinen Bauch zu deinem Höschen rutscht. Zuerst streichelte er sich durch den Stoff und ließ deinen Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen und seinen Namen wie ein Mantra stöhnen. Schließlich fand seine Hand in dein Höschen und fand dich nass.  
"Ist das für mich, Liebling? Bin ich der jenige, der sich so feucht macht?", fragte er und stieß ein Finger in dein klaffendes Loch.  
"Oh....Gott...Loki..", stöhnst du, als er einen zweiten Finger in dich drückt, während seine andere Hand deine Brust massiert.  
"Antworte mir! Sehnst du dich nach meinem Schwanz?", knurrte er.  
"Ja... Loki.. Ich will deinen Schwanz", als du das sagtest, verschwanden die letzten Kleidungsstücke an euren Körpern und Loki's nackter Schwanz drücke an dein Arsch.  
Er zog seine Finger aus deinem Loch, bevor er sie wieder hinein drückt und begann mit seinen Daumen deinen Kitzler zu massieren. Der Knoten in deinen Bauch wurde immer größer und du spürst, dass du gleich kommen würdest. Loki drückt dich auf die Couch, sodass du auf den Knien saßst und dich an der Rückenlehne festhalten konntest.  
"Loki.. Ah...Ich komme", sagtest du, in diesem Moment drückten Loki's Finger schneller in dich.  
"Komm für mich", sagte Loki in dein Ohr und schickt sich über den Rand. Du spürst wie die Spitze von Loki's Schwanz an dein Eingang drückt, sich du konntest dich nicht darum kümmern, als du von deinem Hoch hinunter kommst. Loki drückt seine Schwanz hart in deine enges Loch und du warst froh, dass Loki dich, durch dein Orgasmus, feucht genug gemacht hat. Sein Schwanz war wirklich wirklich lang und dick und stecke dein Loch wunderbar aus, genauso wie du immer gedacht hast.  
"So. Eng. Wie. Fühlt. Sich. Mein. Schwanz. An?", sagte er und unterstrich jedes seiner Worte mit einem Stoß seines Schwanzes.  
"Mhm..so..gut", stöhntest du atemlos.  
Loki zog seinen Schwanz beinah ganz heraus und drücke ihn wieder Zoll für Zoll hinein.  
"Sag mir was du willst, Liebling", sagte er durch zusammen gebissen Zähne.  
"Fick mich härter, mein König", sagtest du. Loki verlor die Kontrolle und drückte seinen Schwanze schnell und hart in dein enges Loch. Sein Tempo ließ deine Brüsten auf und ab springen. Loki wickelte sein Arm um dich und zog dich gegen seine schlanke, aber muskulöse Brust, seine andere Hand reibte deinen Kitzler. Dein Loch zog sich um Loki's Schwanze zusammen und signalisierte Loki, dass du gleich kommen würdest. Loki verlor seinen Rhythmus und du wusstest, dass Loki auch kurz davor war zu kommen.  
"Willst du, dass ich meine Samen tief in deine enge, feucht Muschie gieße? Das es keine Möglichkeit gib, dass du nicht mit meinem Kind schwanger wirst?", sagte er und ließ dich um sein Schwanze zusammenziehen und kommen. Dies schickte auch Loki über die Kante und er schoß seine Samen in dich. Du fielst auf die Rückenlehne und Loki lag auf deinem Rücken, als ihr beiden von euren Orgasmen herunter kam. Er zog seinen Schwanz aus dir heraus und ließ dich wimmern, als sein Sperma aus dir hinaus floß und über deine Oberschenkel. Loki hob dich im Brautstil hoch in seine Arme, du schlangst deine Arme automatisch um Loki's Hals. Du warst fast eingeschlafen, als du im Schlafzimmer ankamst und deine weichen Lacken unter dir spürtest.  
"Bleib", murmeltest du bereits im Schlaf und spürtest wie das Bett sank und Loki's Körper sich an dich schmiegt und die Decke über euch zog.

Am nächsten Morgen wachst du allein in Bett auf, als du deine Hand über die Seite wo Loki gelegen hat steichst, war sie kühl. Und hättest du es nicht besser gewusst, hättest du gedacht es wäre nur ein Traum gewesen, dich das getrockneter Sperma an deinen Oberschenkel war ein Beweis dafür, dass er wirklich da war. Dein Herz schmerzte, als du erkanntest, dass Loki mitten in der Nacht gegangen war und es nicht für nötig hielt sich zu verabschieden. Du gingst in das Bad, das mit deinem Schlafzimmer verbunden war und nahmst eine Dusche, als du zurück in dein Zimmer gingst und zu deiner Kommode, erkanntest du den (Y/F/C) Morgenmantel, denn Loki für dich gezaubert hat. Er musste das Wohnzimmer aufgeräumt haben und den Morgenmantel hier hin gelegt haben, du zogst ihn dir über und machst dich auf den Weg in das Wohnzimmer als du ein Fluchen aus der Küche wahr nimmst. Du gingst zu deiner Küche und bliebst an Türrahmen stehen. Loki stand, Oberkörper frei und einer dunkel grünen Hose dort, in deiner Küche am Herd, Teig war überall verteilt und es schien als hätte Loki versucht Pfannkuchen zu machen und wäre kläglich gescheitert. Nach ein paar Momenten bemerkte er dich.  
"Du bist schon wach? Ich..ähm wollte Frühstück machen..", stottert er und zum erstenmal sahst du einen völlig anderen Loki als in den Filmen, einen nervösen Loki.  
"Ich sehe es, ich denke in Asgard hat du nie dein Essen machen müssen?", fragst du ihn und gingst zu ihm.  
"Nein...", sagt er und rieb seinen Nacken. Du nahmst eine Pfanne aus einem Schrank und probiertest etwas von dem Teig.  
"Also den Teig hast du doch zumindest hingekriegt", sagtest du lächelnd, "Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich gedacht, dass du gegangen bist"  
"Ich wollte", sagt er und ließ dich zusammen zucken. Loki machte einen Schritt auf dich zu und zog sich sanft an der Tallie zu ihm, "Doch dann fragte ich mich: Was wäre wenn es kein Zufall war, dass ich hier her kam und ich aus einem bestimmten Grund hier bin. Mein ganzes Leben wollte ich allen etwas beweisen und habe meine eigenen Wünsche hinten angestellt. Doch vielleicht ist das meine Chance mein Leben so zu führen wie ich es will. Und wenn du es auch willst, könnten wir es gemeinsam herausfinden?"  
"Dann musst du mich zu einem richtigen Date bringen", antwortetest du lächelnd.  
"Ein 'Date'?", fragte er  
"Ja, wir gehen Essen und erzählen etwas über uns selbst", erklärest du.  
"Wenn es das ist was du willst", sagt er und tat ein Schritt zurück, er reichte dir seine Hand und sagte: "Ich bin Loki von Asgard"  
"Ich bin (Y/N) von (Y/H/T)", sagtest du und nahmst seine Hand, um ihn zu dir zu ziehen und ihn sanft zu Küssen, als ihr euch von einander löst lächeltet ihr euch liebevoll an. Das ist der Beginn einer neuen Geschichte und das Ende ist noch nicht geschrieben.

**Author's Note:**

> Anfragen werden akzeptiert!


End file.
